Would you care?
by ChibiFrubaGirl
Summary: [Riku Suicide fic!] Why do people care? Because they like you. But that's why I'm ending this now.[COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

_Would you care?_

_So tell me…_

_If I were to die today, would you care?_

_Sora? _

_Kairi?_

_Mickey?_

_Donald?_

_Goofy?_

_Roxas?_

_Namine?_

_Mom? Dad? Anybody?_

_Yes…_

_You all would._

_And that's why,_

_I'm going to die today._

_Because I don't deserve it._

_Forgiveness, light, family, love, friendship…_

_None of it._

_Not happiness not anything._

_So this is it._

_My mind's made up._

_I'm going to die today and that's it._

_No more._

_-Riku_

_Good-bye forever_

Riku paddled across the salty waters that separated the main Island from the remote smaller one he'd grown up playing on. And with each stroke he grew more and more tired. Not from lack of strength. Well not physical strength anyway…

He watched with detached interest as the paddles stroked across the water's smooth, flawless surface.

Riku was tired. Of everything. Guilt, shame… Trying to hold on even though he knew in the end he would end it all.

Trying to hold on for Sora and Kairi's sake.

Riku walked onto the sandy beach. Not even bothering to tie up his boat. He wouldn't need it anymore. Not where he was going.

Riku arrived at the little island with the demented Paopu tree shortly and when he did he took one last look at the sunset. Turning his attention to the tree he placed his palm on it. Ironically he'd miss the tree most of all, he realized.

Riku brought out a pocket knife and the piece of paper he'd written his last words on out. Riku stared at his reflection in the knife for a while.

_'Just do it.'_

_'But…'_

_'What? Don't you want this?'_

_'Yes…'_

_'Then why wait? The sooner you end your pathetic existence, the sooner the world can move on.'_

_'…'_

_'Awww… Did I hurt your feelings?'_

_'No… You're right… I'll do it…'_

_'Well then get it over with!'_

_'Fine! I will!'_

_'Then why are you taking so long?'_

_'You… you can't rush these things.'_

_'Alright I'll be quiet…'_

_'Good.'_

Riku continued to stare at the sun's glint in the steel. He stood for what seemed like hours. All the while wondering why he hadn't already killed himself.

_'I'm waiting… What? What's taking so long this time?'_

_'I'm… not sure…'_

_'You're joking right? What reason have you got to stay?'_

_'Sora… and Kairi…'_

_'Pfft! Those two?! I wouldn't be surprised if they were making out behind your back right now!'_

_'Well… then Mickey… the king he'd-_

_'Oh please! He's got a kingdom to rule! He's not gonna care! In fact he'll probably be relieved…'_

_'R- relieved…?'_

_'Yeah. This way he doesn't have to worry about your butt all the time.'_

_'I guess… but my parents will-_

_'Your parents survived without you for a year.'_

_'Okay.'_

_'There, see? Now if you're still unsure think of it this way; without you around pushing your troubles on them, everyone's better off. Think of it as your last pathetic attempt at self-redemption.'_

_'I gave up on redemption a long time ago.'_

_'Okay fine then… Your last good deed towards your friends.'_

Riku didn't wait any longer. With that last thought he brought the blade down swiftly. It fell deft and sure. And it met its mark on Riku's pale exposed wrist.

_It's over…_

_I'm finally going to stop troubling all my friends…_

_Back into darkness…_

Riku's blank fading eyes watched emotionlessly as the sun glinted off the shore line.

_Wow… it's so bright…_

_…_

_…_

_**"RIKU!" **_

ChibiFrubaGirl: Well… that was certainly depressing… Please review! But keep in mind it's only my second fic! Also just so you know, this is not a one-shot. This is a two-shot.

So be on the look-out for my next update!


	2. Lost Friend

Chapter Two: Sora's POV

"Where is he?" I asked looking around hopelessly.

"I don't know," said Kairi in a strained voice; she was really stressed.

"Did Mrs. Ishida say anything else when she called you?" I asked referring to Riku's mom.

"No," she whispered, throwing her arms up in exasperation. It was a hopeless gesture.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Why am I out looking for Riku?

Well…

_"Sora!" _

_"What is it Kairi?" I asked after just opening the door to my house._

_"It's Riku!"_

_"What?" I stared at her, "Did you go to see him?" The two of us had grown worried when he'd failed to show up to school today. He and I were behind enough as it was after being gone for almost two years… Had it really been two years?_

_"No," she said, "but his mom called me and asked if Riku was staying after school for something… When I said Riku didn't show up she started panicking! Sora…"_

_She burst out crying and wrapped her arms around me tightly. I didn't know what to do. Riku was missing? Why?_

_"Well… C'mon lets go look for him," I suggested._

_"Yeah, okay," she said drying her hands on her dress a little._

And so here we are. Tired from walking and desperately clueless as to where our best friends might be.

"Well…Let's think about this for a second," I said slowly, "where haven't we checked?" We both stood in thought for a moment.

"The Island…"

"What?" I asked turning to look at Kairi; who was staring out to sea.

"Sora, the little play island!" she whipped around to face me.

I mentally slapped myself.

"Of course! Why didn't we look there sooner?!"

She nodded and the two of use started running in the direction of the boats.

When we got there the first thing I noticed was that Riku's boat was gone.

"Well, I guess we were right," Kairi whispered.

"Yeah," I agreed. We both got into the boats and started paddling to the island as fast as we could, "Gods why didn't we check sooner?"

Don't ask me why we were panicking like this. I'm not even sure. After all, Riku was sixteen. It was perfectly normal for a sixteen year old to skip school and go hang out by himself for a day. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that this was different.

Like, why hadn't Riku asked us to tag along? Or why he hadn't come back yet. And he'd been acting so strange lately…

"Sora look!"

I turned to see Kairi pointing to something farther out to sea.

"What is it?" I asked squinting a little under the glint of the sun.

"It's Riku's boat!"

I went numb. She was right, I realized as the bloat floated a little closer to me. The paddle sat abandoned in the seat which was ominously vacant.

We watched it pass us by silently. It was definetly not a good sign.

"Sora…"

"I know, I know…" I muttered distractedly.

We picked up the pace a little and finally reached the island after what seemed like hours.

I looked around a little and it too me a while to catch sight of the older silver haired teen. He was standing next to the dented Paopu tree. For a second I felt relieved. Riku had spent so much time there, he had probably just come here to think.

Just as Kairi opened her mouth to shout out a greeting Riku pulled something out of his pocket. One of the objects glinted in the sun.

"Sora," Kairi whispered urgently grabbing at my sleeve. I wanted to say something. To run to him. Shout at him and get him to stop it right now. But I didn't.

It felt like my throat was blocked. I grappled desperately with the muscles in my throat, but for whatever reason I couldn't get them to work.

Suddenly he brought the knife down on his wrist, and we watched it fall in slow motion. Crimson blood spurting from the wound.

He collapsed and quite suddenly I felt my throat unclog.

**_"RIKU!"_**

Me: Yeah… Sorry it wasn't as good as the first chapter… I was kind of happy when I wrote this so it didn't turn out as depressing as I'd meant it to be… How unfortunate…

Please read some of my other stories though! They're a lot better than this one! Also…

I'M SOOOO SORRY!!! I know I said this was a two-shot only but I really thought it would be better ending this chapter right here! Anyways… I PROMISE the next one is the last!

bliss


	3. Death by Ambulance

Finale

…

_'Where am I? Is this… death?'_

Riku decided that this was not in fact death because after all if he were dead, he doubted his head would be throbbing so much against the pillow that was supporting his head.

_'Wait… What pillow?'_

Aquamarine eyes opened painfully slow and Riku found he had to blink a few times to clear his vision.

He was in an ambulance.

_'How'd I end up here?'_

"Riku! You're awake!"

Riku winced as Sora's foghorn of a voice reached his delicate ears. A spiky head of brown hair came into Riku's line of sight soon after this declaration. This chocolate spikes were then followed by a flash of silky red.

"Riku, oh my gosh we've been so worried," murmured Kairi, taking his hand. Neither of his two friends took his eyes off of him as if they were afraid he would disappear if their eyes left him for an instant.

He blinked some more, trying to fight off the fog that kept creeping into his vision. After a few more blinks he gathered the fact that he was in an ambulance. No doubt headed swiftly towards a hospital.

"Riku how could you do something like this?" asked Sora, holding Riku's limp wrist in his hand. Blood was quickly seeping through the bandages which had been sloppily applied.

_'Damn medics…' _Riku reminded himself to throttle whoever had done such a crappy job if he survived.

_"If…"_

For some reason that word sent Riku into a state of fear. Though he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he didn't want to die? That might be it, he mused.

Well if that was it, he thought determinedly, than I guess I'd better keep fighting off this weird fog.

Sora and Kairi were still talking, Riku wasn't really paying attention. His mind was swimming and concentrating on their voices only made his head hurt more, particularly in his fore head area.

It got so bad Riku temporarily wondered if he was going to die here and now. In this dingy little ambulance surrounded by equipment he didn't know the use for a, his two best friends, the incompetent medics that were currently doing all they could to stop the blood flow, and that damned song the driver kept listening to.

_'No way in hell I'm dying here,' _he thought stubbornly.

He'd always imagined his death as a sort of tragic event. Maybe he'd be fighting off millions of Heartless and Nobodies single-handedly. Maybe it'd be a terrible murder. He'd never quite made up his mind, but he'd always hoped it'd be tragically beautiful.

Not like this.

This was just stupid.

Committing suicide when you don't really want to die, lying on this pitiful excuse for a bed instead of struggling for life and of course the mere fact that he was currently too groggy to get out any last words.

Sora smiled at Riku, "When you get out of the hospital you're going to be in so much trouble."

Riku tried weakly to smile back; he didn't have the heart to tell his best friend that he didn't think he was going to make it through this. That he could already feel his strength draining. He wanted to die with a happy Sora. Not a sad one.

Kairi was busying herself as well. She was tucking hairs out of Riku's face only to have them slip back into place. Riku would have sent her a look, or some kind of message, to knock it off. But then again he figured she was in desperate need to have something to do right now.

Riku wondered briefly why they hadn't arrived at the hospital yet. It seemed like they'd been in this rolling trash can for hours… Or maybe it was just his imagination stretching out his death.

Riku tried ordering his imagination to stop doing this because this was painful and boring enough without the stretch of time added on. Unfortunately for him it didn't work and he was forced to endure this prolonged.

Aqua eyes swept the inside of the truck one last time. So… This was going to be the last thing he'd lay eyes on. Riku hoped that, if there was a heaven and he did by some strange fluke get in, that it would be more pleasant than this.

Riku soon began to feel the last of his energy fading away along with his loss of blood, despite his beckoning for it to come back. And in those last few seconds he did in fact see his life flash before his eyes, he did in fact glimpse his friends' faces one more time and… In those last few instants, he did in fact realize that this was it for him.

_Oh well… It wasn't all that great a life anyway…_

_…_

_…_

**Author's Note: **Wow… This took forever to finish. In my personal opinion this story is crap. Complete and total crap. But I suppose it had some good points and I guess every author has to write at least one suicide fic.

All the same please review peoples!

Also… I was torn between killing Riku and letting him live (like most of you reviewers). So I went to school and took a survey, just randomly asking people:

"Should he die or not?"

They're used to it by now. They gave brief answers and some of the more nosy ones asked who.

Tell me what you think!

Bye!

bliss


End file.
